Kuchiki?
by nightwing20
Summary: <html><head></head>"So let me get this straight you were reborn in the Shinobi world but your actually a soul reaper and from a noble clan as well" said Tsunade at Sakura. "Yes, that is correct but only remembered after the war" Sakura said back.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura pov**

**Why, why did he stab me? I kept thinking to myself, as I looked at the hole in my chest. Even though I know that it's only a genjutsu, I could feel the pain and agony with having a hole in ones chest.**

**_"_****_I can give you power" _****I heard a voice inside of the hole say.**

**"****Who are you" I answered.**

**_"_****_Sakura, I told you once a long time ago that if you died that I would take over. But I guess that it's time for you to remember everything"_****the voice said.**

**"****How do you know my name, and what do I need to remember" I said back. I felt stupid answering a voice that sounded like me, but more hollow. I started to look around but all I saw was darkness, till I spotted straw sandaled feet. Then the feet started to move forward, away from the darkness. I felt like I was in a daze just looking at this person.**

**_"_****_So do you remember me?"_**

**"****How could I forget, you were always pushing me to my limit. Trying to get out to destroy everything you could" I said remembering that I indeed knew this person in front of me. This was my version of a tailed beast, my demon, my tormentor, my opposite, my advisor, and my only comfort when I needed it. She is my hollow. **

**_"_****_I see, so you are just now starting to remember. Good, because I feel a change in the air coming. You are going to pretend to be Sakura Haruno a bit longer till you are able to be Sakura Kuchiki again. But this time we will take all 3 of those bastards down with our own bare hands, for making us lose our position" my hollow said._**

**"****No, I will continue to be Sakura Haruno till I die hear in the shinobi world. Here I feel more at peace and in control of myself, then I did over in the soul society. Unless they show up here and I am forced to show who I am" I said smugly at her.**

**_"_****_Fine, I too like this world and being here has increased your spiritual pressure immensely. Mostly because it's higher here and you haven't used any in a long time. But seeing as you were reborn here, you are going to have to train to get me under control and your zanpakto also. On the good news you don't have to turn into a soul to train, because of the high pressure" _****she said. And for once I to took notice of it and she was right the pressure here was higher.**

**Pov ? Normal**

**It had been three days now after the war and both of the boy were back alive. Sasuke was pardon of all his crimes as long as he stayed with in the village for an entire year and helped rebuilt. For once everything seemed to be going fine.**

**After Sasuke put Sakura in that genjutsu she hasn't woken up, but he says that she should either today or tomorrow.**

**"****Man why you had to do that to her, she just wanted to help you as much as everyone else" Naruto said as he dragged Sasuke to visit Sakura in the hospital.**

**"****Hn, she would have gotten in the way" was all he said. **

**"****Well as long as you apologize, and mean it just maybe she will forgive you. And maybe help you also" Naruto snickered at Sasuke.**

**"****What do you mean, loser" Sasuke said at the giggling blonde.**

**"****Well, in order to restore your clan you will have to marry someone for that to happen, ya know" said the blonde.**

**"****Hn" Sasuke said thinking about what the blonde said and he was right. Sakura was, no is the only one that he could tolerate enough to spend the rest of his life with. At least she changed for the better, and she was a good enough shinobi. Plus with her perfect chakra control that would benefit a growing clan. Yes, he could see it now his children growing strong because of her chakra control.**

**Sakura pov**

**I felt myself slowly starting to wake up. For a moment I thought that I would still be in the midst of war, but to my surprise I awoke to a hospital room, were that was still unclear. Then the door opened, I moved just in time that Naruto fell on the ground.**

**"****That was mean Sakura, I just wanted to hug you" Naruto said as he got up from the ground.**

**"****Hn, idiot" said the second voice, and to my utter surprise it was Sasuke. **

**_"_****_He will die by our hands" said my hollow._**

**_"_****_No, we keep him alive he might be of use to us in the long run. Besides I was thinking of restarting my clan here and he could help with that" I said in my mind back to her._**

**"****Hay Sakura did you hear me" said the blonde waving his hand in front of my face. Man he reminds me so much of Kaien Shiba, that it was comforting.**

**"****Sorry, I was lost in thought. What did you say?"**

**"****I said that me, you, and that bastard are going to eat with the others" Naruto said with excitement.**

**"****Okay, but first get me some fresh cloth" I said not being able to turn him down.**

**"****Hn, here" Sasuke said giving me a bag of cloth.**

**"****Thanks, now get out both of you" I said.**

**"****Okay, we will be outside waiting" said the blonde.**

**I was glad that he had thought of bringing me cloth. I quickly put on the legging shorts and a dark purple dress much like the one that I wore as a genin.**

**_"_****_So how are we going to get back on track with your training"_****pale me said.**

**"****Well I've been thinking and I'm going to ask Lady Tsunade to give me time away. Kind of like she did when she started to travel" I said.**

**_"_****_Well I guess that it won't hurt to try that"_**

**"****Yea, I'm thinking that we will need at least 3-4 years to get up to speed. Also in a week or so people are going to start to notice some changes in my body"**

**_"_****_That's right I forgot that with your memories back you will start to change back to what you looked before Sakikugetsu gave you the option to be reborn" _**

**"****Yes, and it would be weird if my hair suddenly grew out to my waist, or if my boobs grew, or my height changed. Man this is such a pain" I said.**

**_"_****_That's another thing, the way you act, everyone will think that you're a fake"_**

**"****Right, I will have to act but only for a few days" I said opening the door to a pair of boys that I knew all too well.**

**"****Alright, let's go the others are waiting for us. Man this is going to be the first time that the 12 I mean 11 are in one place, plus Sai" said the blonde boy.**

**"****That's right we lost Neji" I said as we got closer to the barbeque restaurant.**

**"****Well it's about time that you guys got here" said a bored looking Nara.**

**"****Hay look Sakura is awake" said Ino.**

**After we all sat down and talked and ate I decided that the sooner that I got permission to leave the sooner I left.**

**"****Well guys as much as I would like to stay and chat more I have to go see Lady Tsunade about something" I said getting up.**

**"****What, but you just woke up" "You just got here" I hear them all say at once but I still left to go find Tsunade.**

**Sasuke pov**

**"****She sure was in a hurry to leave" said the Nara.**

**Yea now that I think about it she was, like she's hiding something from everyone.**

**"****Now that you mentioned it she seemed a bit off to me too" said the Yamanaka.**

**"****Don't worry guys she just woke up, and is probably just a bit out of it" said Naruto.**

**Well whatever it was I will find out.**

**Sakura pov**

**Man it looks like not even war could change Tsunade's bad habit of falling asleep on her desk.**

**"****My Lady" I said as I shook her awake.**

**"****Mmmm, What, Oo Sakura what can I do for you" she said as she wiped sleep out of her face.**

**"****Well with the war over, and with this peace I would like to request some time to myself, and to help those that need it. Also I feel like I could do with some time away from everything" I said.**

**"****I see your point and while I wouldn't usually give permission, I will. Only because you look like you need it" she said. "How long"**

**"****If possible 3 years because I would also like to train some" I said.**

**"****Fine, take as long as you like as long as you come back alive" she said.**

**"****I will" I said.**

**By the time I was ready to go and outside of my home, Naruto and Sasuke were walking my way, great just what I needed.**

**_"_****_At least be a good girl and say goodbye" _****my hollow said.**

**"****Hay, Sakura are you going some were" said the blonde.**

**"****Yes actually I am, I'm going to travel for while" I said.**

**"****But why we just got everyone back" he said.**

**"****Hn, just let her be" said Sasuke.**

**"****Don't worry I will be back before you know it and then it will be like old times as though no one ever left, ok" I said **

**"****Fine but you better keep in touch" said the blonde.**

**"****I will" I said leaving the village that will surly change a lot by the time I come back**.

**Disclamer – nothing but the plot is mine.**

**XOXOXO-NIGHTWING**


	2. homecoming

**Sakura pov**

**It's hard to believe that about 4 years ago this now booming village was the same one that I grew up in.**

**_"_****_Well then again dumbass you did leave for 4 years, so of course it was going to change" _****said my hallow.**

**"****Shees.. of course I knew that it would change but not this much" and it did. Now there were even more trees, now it truly was hidden in the leaves. Like usual looking as bored as always were the gate guards, Izumo Kamizuki, and Kotetsu Hagane.**

**"****Hold it right there, I cant let you go any further without seeing your papers" said Kotetsu.**

**How could I forget that I had my hood up still, so I decided to mess with them a bit. "Of course here" I said with the hood still up.**

**As he opened it I looked up and the hood fell. "My my its certainly been to long" he said.**

**"****Yes it has I mean look at her she actually looks like a woman now" said Izumo now standing in front of me.**

**"****Gee of course I'm almost 21, and you make it sound like I was never a woman" I said giving him a glare that I wish would make him sink into the ground.**

**"****I see that your just in time for Naruto and Hinata's wedding" said Kotetsu.**

**"****Of course, that and I missed being home. So I'll see you two around" I said as I made my way to the Hokage tower.**

**Like promised me and Naruto keept in touch as much as possible. I for one was happy for him, to be able to get a chance for a family.**

**_"_****_Speaking of family when are you going to start popping some out_****" ****said my hollow.**

**"****Man I just got back at least let me enjoy the single life a bit more" I said back.**

**_"_****_Your hundreds of years old and should have settled down a long time ago" _****she says.**

**"****Well fine in 2 years max I'll start popping some kids" I said.**

**Well I guess somethings don't change, the tower was still the same. It was so good to be back that I almost ran up the stairs. As I got closer I spotted a familiar black hair lady sitting at a desk in front of the Hokage's office.**

**"****Long time no see, right Shizune" I said **

**The woman jumped up and looked at me in surprise "S-sakura is that realy you" she said jumping into my arms.**

**"****Yup, and ready to see everyone" I said.**

**"****Yes we all missed you here" she said as she let me go and that's when I got a look at her fully and noticed that she was probably around 5 months pregnant.**

**"****Oo my, look at you" I said.**

**She blushed "Yes almost 5 months, you should have seen the look on Iruka's face when I told him" she said.**

**"****I bet it was a funny one. Congrats, boy or girl" I said.**

**"****We want it to be a surprise" she said **

**"****We need to get together sometime" I said **

**"****Ok we should" she said as I walked into Lady Tsunade's office.**

**Sasuke pov**

**Its hard to belive that only about 4 years ago I was going to destroy this village that I'm living in now. Not that it's a bad place after a while the people started to warm up to me and stopped treating me like I was lower then dirt. Truthfully, even though I would never say it out loud, it was all thanks to Naruto that it was all possible.**

**Now here I was in the Hokage's office after being dragged here by Naruto. Its been like this ever since he and Hinata started planning their wedding, he was always dragging me along for "moral support" he would say. More like torture almost makes me not want to get married.**

**"****So were all set right grandma Tsunade, I mean I didn't forget something right all the paper work is in right" Naruto said like the idiot he was.**

**"****For the last time yes everything is in order and you and Hinata are set to get married" she replied rubbing her temples from frustration.**

**"****Alright then lets go for ramen Sasuke" he said as the door opened and in came a stranger in a black cloak. **

**"****And who might you be" said the blonde Hokage as she stood.**

**"****Man I leave for almost 4 years and I'm that unrecognizable that no one can see that its just me" said the stranger as the person pulls their hood off.**

**"****S-sakura" said Naruto as he jumped on her sending them both to the ground.**

**By the looks of her 4 years did her good, shes now an inch or two taller more fuller, and curves in all the right places. Her face held a regal look, like she could see all your secrets. To top it all off her hair was now to her waist. In other words she looked attractive.**

**"****So what brings you back, not that I'm not happy to see you but ya know" Naruto said.**

**"****You of course, and your wedding with Hinata" she said.**

**Sakura pov**

**Well I guess somethings never change and that probably for the better. Getting a better look at the happy blonde I noticed that he looked more like his father only with the whiskers on his face.**

**As I got up from the ground I saw that Tsunade looked as young as always. One of these days that jutsu will no longer work, and then she will look her age. I thought as I shook my head slightly in her direction.**

**But what surprised me the most was that Sasuke was here as well. Might I add that these past years did him good. He no longer had a lost, cold look in his eyes, now he looked like he belonged. Like he has accepted the world for what it is, a messed up place that we must learn to make better not only for us but for everyone around as well. And yes he also looked good fiscally, he was at least an inch or two taller. Looked even more built than when I left, even after all these years his hair was still in the same style only longer. All in all he looked just as attractive as always.**

**_"_****_My my, I do belive that someones hormones are raging" _****my oh so loving hollow said.**

**"****It's good to see that your back" said the blonde Hokage.**

**"****Yes, my lady and I won't be going any were, besides I have a wedding to go to" I said.**

**"****Yea and I'm sure that everyone will be happy to see you. So let's go and get every one in one place" said Naruto as he dragged me and somehow managed to drag Sasuke in the proses. **

**Naruto pov**

**Man it sure was good to have her back home now we can be a complete team again. Taking a good look at her I can really say the 4 years did her good and she looks more calm, and put together.**

**Now that I have both Sakura and Sasuke in my hands I'm not letting go of them. Just as we were leaving the tower I suddenly got an idea. I'm going to find a way to get them together somehow. He thought with a smirk.**

**Sakura pov**

**The first ones that made it to training ground 7 were team Asuma, followed by team Kureni, then team Guy with Kakashi and Sai. Before they came I had decided to put my hood up.**

**"****Alright Naruto what do you want this time" said Shikamaru looking like he wanted to be somewere else.**

**"****He's right we all got places to be" said an annoyed blond girl.**

**"****So you would rather be somewhere else than to see me" I said as I threw off the cloak. Man the look on their faces were priceless if only I had a camera. **

**"****Its good to see you" said Kakashi as he gave me a hug.**

**"****It's good to be back" and as soon as I said that I had Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and even Lee jumping to hug me at the same time. Man I'm going to feel this in the morning I thought as I fell back. **

**"****Why didn't you tell us that you were leaving that day" said Tenten.**

**"****I'm so sorry it was just an in the moment kind of thing" I said.**

**"****But why all of a sudden" said Hinata.**

**"****Well to tell you the truth I needed time away and I also wanted to travel like Naruto and Sasuke did. All though I did take longer" I said sheepishly.**

**Man it sure was great to see everyone, even in these past 4 years they were still the same, older looking but they were the same. **

**Shikamaru, I noticed that with the years I was gone, he looked more like his father. From what I heard he was with an unofficial relationship with Temari. **

**Chiochi, he too looked like his father, but with brown hair. Like always he was munching on some chips.**

**Ino, well Ino is Ino and still liked purple. She was wearing a shirt much like the one from 4 years ago, but with pants that ended just and inch below her knees, with low heel sandals. Her hair was a bit shorter but still in the same fashion.**

**No matter how I looked at him he still looked the same but then again that was Shino for you.**

**Kiba, really grew up physically but mentally I bet he was still the same. He now stood tall but not as tall as Sasuke, and was well built. Also Akamaru, grew a bit bigger but looked about the same.**

**The one that gave me the biggest shock of all was Hinata. She still looked shy but not as much as before, and I'm willing to bet that a certain blonde was responsible. She had on a lavender dress much like her sensei, with her hair in a long braid, and also low heels. **

**Lee, well there was not much changed the fact that he looked like Guy's twin.**

**Tenten had on a red kimono type dress that ended at her knees, with long spandex shorts under. She now had only one bun one her head instead of two. But this just made her look ever prettier. And to top it all off she also had on low heels.**

**Sai well looked the same but taller, and with a great built now I see why Ino was with him. I heard that after the war that he started to show more emotions and I guess that Ino helped him.**

**Kakashi, Guy, Yamato, and Kurenai also look about the same but some wrinkles were starting to show.**

**"****So what all did you see" said Tenten.**

**I started to think and I really can't tell them that I got my zanpakuto and was now probably as strong as Naruto maybe a bit stronger. Or even that I can't use most of the jutsus that I could before, but that can be easily hidden. Or even about my hollow. And my favorite about how I have had contact with another world.**

**_"_****_Yea, cause that last one is such a great way to start a conversation" _****said my hollow.**

**"****Well you know a little bit of sightseeing and sailing normal traveling. With the occasional passing out somewhere from a drunken night" I said.**

**"****Man, you sure do take after Tsunade" said Naruto while everyone agreed with him.**

**"****Well as much as I would love to stay here longer I would like to go home and rest some" I said.**

**"****Wait, I thought that your parents left to open more shops around the nations" said Ino.**

**"****Yea they did but left me the house" I said.**

**As I got home, I got out the phone that Kisuke gave me and dialed his number.**

**"****Kisuke Urahara speaking how may I be of service today" he answered in that smartass tone that I hate.**

**"****Cut the crap, I'm just calling to let you and Yoruichi know that I'm in Konoha again. And don't you dare tell anyone I would like to grow old here" I said **

**"****Fine but should you get any complications you know how to reach me" he said not minding my tone. After all he did owe the vizards.**

**"****I'm hoping that never comes" I said.**

**"****By the way, the old man is letting the vizards back without any punishment. And Byakuya wants to look for you" he said. I would like to see him after so long but I just can't, because right now I want to be a little selfish. But I get this feeling that I will see him sooner that what I would like.**

**"****Just tell him that I'm dead that I didn't make it through the change" I said.**

**"****I won't say that but will avert him from finding you too easily" he said.**

**"****Well I guess that's about as good as it will get" I said as I hung up.**

**Well I guess for now I will just live out this life until they find me. But till then I have a wedding to go to. **

**Disclamer again**

**Let me know what you guys think**

**-Nightwing20 **


	3. wedding

**Sakura pov**

**It sure was good to be back. I've been back for 2 days now and I still didn't know what to wear for the wedding which was in 3 days. The house looks just like the old one that I had grown up in.**

**"****So tell me again how is it that I was able to grow up here, instead of stealing an identity" I said to my hollow.**

**_"_****_Well at the time that we made it here through the garganta, you were near death. So me and Sakikugetsu combined our remaining power and we were able to turn you into a new born, sealing all of your memories until we saw the time was right. Then your adopted mother found you and at the time she had just learned that she was unable to have children. She took you in because you in a way looked like her husband. You weren't supposed to remember at the time you did, but I guess that seeing the hole in your chest jogged your memory" she said._**

**"****Well I remember it all, the name calling, to all the looks they gave me. I think that running away from court and getting into the ranks without anyone knowing that I was a Kuchiki was the best decision I have ever made in my life. I was able to just be another face in the ranks instead of sticking out" I said.**

**_"_****_That just goes to show you that you were made for the field and not to be a peace treaty between clans" Sakikugetsu spoke for once._**

**My zanpakuto was everything that a noblewomen should be, she was beautiful with long raven hair, soft delicate facial features with red eyes, and always held a soft soothing tone. She wore a traditional kimono that looked like it was made for royalty, in a deep purple with sakura flowers on it. Like always she held a dancers hand fan, but in truth that was her weapon form. The only difference was that it had a hilt giving the illusion that she was a dagger, and she did look like a dagger when closed. She was all white with a black hilt, when waving the fan red flower petals flow out. But unlike Byakuya's hers only produces about five hundred that slowly dance their way to their enemy, before cutting them into shreds in the speed of light.**

**"****I'm starting to think the same thing" I said back.**

**I started to clean until there was a knock at the front door. When I opened it, Sasuke was there.**

**"****Can I come in" he said, as I made a jester for him to go in.**

**"****Is everything ok" I asked.**

**"****No, because you're the only person that I have left to apologies too" he said.**

**"****Why don't we sit down and talk about this. Would you like something to drink" I said.**

**"****I'm fine thank you" he replied.**

**This was kind of ironic, because we had similar pasts only I wasn't always in control.**

**"****Ok speak" I said**

**"****Well if you would let me I would like to spend the rest of my life making it up to you for everything that I have done" **

**"****That is not necessary because that would be a waist of a life, instead why don't you buy me lunch from time to time" I said surprising him.**

**"****Well if that's what you would like then can I take you to lunch"**

**"****Why Mr. Uchiha, if I didn't now any better I would say that you were asking me out" I replied like the smartass I was.**

**"****Well if that's what you would like" he said clearly not getting my sarcasm.**

**"****You do now that I was just kidding right"**

**"****Yea, but I don't see the harm in trying" he said with a blush. I even found myself blushing back.**

**_"_****_Say yes and then fuck the hell out of him" said my hollow._**

**_"_****_Wow you sure do now how to keep it simple" I replied._**

**"****Well I guess we could but lets not tell anyone just in case this doesn't work out. Also lets remain friends if doesn't work" I said to him.**

**"****I can agree to those terms, now about lunch" he said.**

**"****Sounds good but no ramen, or we will run into Naruto" I said as we went to a dango shop.**

**Well that was fun but I still don't have anything to wear for the wedding. It's time for me to admit defeat and go to Ino.**

**_"_****_Man your pathetic" _****said my hollow.**

**"****I know, now shut your face"**

**Kisuke pov**

**"****Are you sure that she is alive" said Isshin **

**"****Yes I'm sure that she is. In fact she called me the other day just to let me know how much she loves me" I said.**

**"****Yea I'm sure that she gave you an ear full on not telling Byakuya" **

**"****Yes she did" I said looking out of the window of the shop. **

**"****What are you two talking about over here" a purple haired woman said.**

**"****Oh you know just our favorite pink haired vizard" I answered.**

**"****So when are you telling him" she said **

**"****She doesn't want to be found, but that doesn't mean that we can't push him in her direction" I said.**

**"****I thought that she told you not too" said Isshin.**

**"****What is he talking about" said Yoruichi.**

**"****She wants to be left alone, but those two need to get things straighten out. Can I count on you two to push him to her" I said.**

**"****Sure why not I got nothing else to do" she said.**

**"****I won't say a thing but I would like to be there when they see each other again" Isshin said.**

**"****By the way how is Ichigo doing now that his powers are back after a whole year" I asked Isshin.**

**"****It looks like he's trying to make up for the year he missed" he said.**

**Sakura pov**

**Good thing that I had gone to Ino for a dress or else I'd have nothing to wear for today. That's right todays the day that Naruto gets married to Hinata. And here I stood now in a long red strapless dress that had a stilt on the right side, with silver strapped heels, and to top it all off long curly hair. **

**_"_****_No matter how pretty you look, your still a tomboy on the inside" said my zanpakuto._**

**"****Well shees you sure are nice today" I said.**

**_"_****_Just be on your guard I feel a change in the air" she said._**

**_"_****_Listen to her I have the same feeling" agreed my hollow._**

**I guess I have no other choice but to be on guard while trying to enjoy. Only because it's rare for both of them to agree on something.**

**"****Alright I will" I said.**

**But for now I just put my attention on the bride and groom. They both look so happy, I still can't believe that I'm not married. I mean I'm over 300 years old and still single, I feel like a loser. **

**_"_****_You sure are"_****snickered my hollow as I ignored her.**

**Naruto and Hinata could not have been more perfect for each other. She could put up with him and still not want to kill him, and his loud persona was making her come out of her shy state bit by bit. What really got me was that he decided to wear an orange wedding kimono, while she wore a light lavender wedding kimono.**

**As the ceremony ended I spotted Sasuke looking as handsome as always, with his black on black suit. Just as I started to drool over him he just had to look my way. Great just great, and now he's walking over.**

**_"_****_Man, you really are pathetic" _****said my zanpakuto.**

**"****You look great" his voice made my skin shiver in excitement.**

**"****Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" I said sounding like an idiot.**

**"****Find me later" he said as he left. Man I guess that I really am pathetic, so far he's been a real gentleman. Even though we've been together for only 3 days. In these 3 days all we have done is have dinner and a sparring match.**

**I wasn't surprised to see all most everyone from the allied shinobi forces here at the wedding. The kages were all in one table already drinking. Everyone else was just trying to catch up, like Temari and Shikamaru. This kind of peace was the kind that only Naruto could manage. **

**As for me I was sitting to the side so that people didn't notice me much. Also I was keeping my guard up just in case.**

**"****Come on its time to catch the bouquet" Ino said as she tried to pull me in.**

**"****Ok just let go" I said trying to stand off to the side.**

**All I heard was "Here it goes" from Hinata before I got smacked on the side of my face with the bouquet.**

**"****Congrats Sakura, now let's get a picture of you and the guy that caught the garner" said Naruto a bit too happy for my taste.**

**"****Fine who is it" I said embarrassed.**

**"****That would be me" I turned around and found Sauske.**

**"****Ok, now just stand like this" said Naruto as he put Sauske's arm on my waist, obviously putting up closer together.**

**"****How cute" and "Why her" was all I heard from everyone at the party. Just as the photographer snapped the photo I felt a spike of spiritual pressure around the woods.**

**"****If you'll excuse me I have to take care of some business" I said tossing the flowers at Sauske's face leaving the reception. **

**I heard Sasuke say something, but I was already out racing towards the woods. When I got there I found the one at fault for getting me here.**

**"****I will kill you this time Espada" I said taking out my hidden zanpakuto.**

**"****So your still alive little girl" he said. Never really getting a good look because of the hood he had up. **

**"****Yes and this time I will win Bloom Sakikugetsu" I said as I felt her transform as I swung her. Then swinging again to produce thousands of petals, which slowly danced toward him. **

**"****This is pathetic last time I caught you off guard but this move of your is weak" he said **

**"****Are you sure" I said as the petals moved in at lighting speed and cut him into nothing.**

**"****Impossible" was the last thing that I heard from him.**

**"****How did he catch me off guard the first time" I asked both my other spirits.**

**_"_****_I believe that you were already tired from all the fighting you did that day and to top it off you weren't sleeping right" _****answered Sakikugetsu.**

**That's right now I remember. I went back to the part but not before Sauske caught me a block away from the reception.**

**"****Was something wrong" he asked**

**"****No just a bit embarrassed and needed some air" I lied **

**"****You're lying" he said getting closer**

**"****No I'm not" I defended myself weakly**

**"****Well there is only one way for me to let this go" he said as I hit a wall.**

**"****And what way is that" I said with him know hovering over me.**

**"****Like this" he said as I felt his soft lips on mine. Not knowing what to do at first I stood there for a minute before I pulled him in wanting more. He was more than glad to deepen the kiss as his tongue went into my mouth, but only after I gasped from the squeeze I felt on my butt. The bastard but it felt good. As I gently pulled on his dark locks, I felt his hands roam my body and just like that he pulled away.**

**"****Now you're forgiven, let's go back" I was still in a daze as he pulled me back to the party.**

**"****I'll get you back for that" I said loud enough for him to hear. He just gave me an amused look.**

**Soul Society **

**"****Captain Kurotsuchi the computers just picked up a strange spiritual pressure in the Shinobi world" said a 12****th**** division member.**

**"****Start making preparations in case we need to go there" said Kurotsuchi.**

**Disclaimer- still nothing**

**Let me know what you think. **


	4. The tare

**Yoruichi pov**

**It was rare for her to be called to a Capitan and lieutenants meeting. As she looked around she was happy to see the former captains once again in their rightful place, and not being hunted down like before. **

**"****Alright let's get down to business" said the head Capitan. "I have put much thought into this and there will be a new 14****th**** division squad of the shinobi that managed to end up here".**

**"****Why now after almost 21 years, ever since they started to show up out of no wear. And then about 5 years ago they would fade in and out and more popped in out of no were" said Kyoraku.**

**"****I explained that one. Apparently someone had the nerve to mess with souls, and seeing how there is a tare that we have yet to find leading to the shinobi world. Anyone that their soul was messed with and were dead longer then the tare was around were able to cross over to the soul society. But only if they were strong enough" said Kurotsuchi**

**"****Yes well instead of sending them off to the maggots nest. They shall be the 14****th**** squad of shinobi but only the few that are able to wield a zanpakuto" said the head. "Now I shall introduce the new 14****th**** Capitan of the shinobi division Capitan Hashirama Senju and his lieutenant Itachi Uchiha" **

**Then the doors opened and they both came in wearing standard soul reaper attire.**

**"****I am looking forward to working with all of you wonderful looking people" said the first hokage.**

**"****He kind of reminds me of you Kyoraku" said Soifon **

**"****And his lieutenant looks like his from the Kuchiki clan" said Renji**

**"****You will all have time to talk later. I have called you in Yoruichi so that you can tell Urahara, that we will be needing his assistants in the 12****th**** squad to open the tare to the shinobi world" said the head.**

**"****Yes as much as I hate the man I will be needing his assistants. A few days ago some spiritual pressure was detected in the shinobi world and I would like to find out more about their world" said Kurotsuchi.**

**This is getting good now I will have to find a way to push Byakuya to go.**

**"****So does this mean that he will be able to come" I said.**

**"****For the time being he will be on probation" said the head.**

**"****If I may have a say" said the new Capitan as Yamamoto gave him the okay. "When you are able to go through I advise to go to the five kage and the land of iron to let them now what you are doing or they will treat you as a threat. I would also take one of us to help" he said.**

**"****Hmm... I shall think about it seeing how we don't know what we are looking for" said Yamamoto**

**"****I would also like to go" everyone turned to see Byakuya.**

**"****I shall allow it but after this she shall be considered dead do you hear me. I owe you some closure" he said.**

**"****Are you talking about her" said Rose**

**"****Well I guess I would be nice to know what became of our mysterious Kuchiki princess" said Shinji**

**"****I almost forgot about her, I mean after she was discovered she didn't talk to any of us even though we were all vizards" said Kensei**

**"****She had her reasons trust me" I said not wanting the two former shinobi to recognize who she is.**

**"****I'm sorry but who are you talking about" said Hashirama **

**"****She was a member of the Kuchiki clan their princess actually, but one day she ran away to be found years later disguised, and a full member of squad 10" said Shinji.**

**"****Yes but only because she was turned into a vizard" said Rose.**

**"****In any case I will tell Kisuke" I said **

**"****Good and maybe in at least 5 months or so it will be up and ready to go" said Kurotsuchi.**

**Sakura pov**

**So far it's been about a week since the wedding and the two of them were honeymooning. So this meant that Sasuke and I could spend some time together without him interrupting us.**

**For the last week we were either having diner in my house or his apartment which was nice, but it would be nice to go out in public. Right now we were at his place washing dishes. I decided to steal a glace and couldn't help to think that those strong arm are able to hold a person so delicately. And just like that I was pushed against the counter.**

**"****You know I could feel you looking at me" he whispered in my ear making me shiver.**

**"****There was a bug on you that's all" I really am lame.**

**His lips were on mine before I could register what was happening. Slowly I started to close my eyes and move my lips with his. **

**_"_****_Sorry to have to stop this but I do believe that there is a hollow near the forest" said a pale version of me._**

**I never get a break around here. I thought as I stopped kissing him.**

**"****Is something wrong" **

**"****No, I just remembered that I have some paper work that I need to finish for Tsunade" I said again. I hated the fact that I just couldn't tell him, why because I wanted to be a little selfish and be happy for once.**

**"****That's right I forgot that you were now doing research work" he said, and it is true all I'm doing now is research because I can't use chakra as well as I use to.**

**"****I'm so sorry I'll make it up to you ok" I said as I gave him a quick kiss and left.**

**When I got far enough from his house I flash stepped to the forest. I had to take a double look at the figure because it was the same espada from before. But that was impossible.**

**"****How are you still alive" I said**

**"****That's only because I'm not really here I'm just a projection" he said**

**"****What do you mean?"**

**"****It's alright I just wanted to see if you really are Sakura Kuchiki" he said**

**"****I am but why" I said as I gritted my teeth. This is getting annoying.**

**"****Don't worry I won't attack not just yet, like I said before I'm just a projection. But soon you will join me and together we will take over this world and destroy the soul society" and just like that he disappeared.**

**"****That is too weird and I don't even care about the soul society. What makes you think that I will join when I don't know who you are" I screamed at the spot where he was.**

**_"_****_He seems to now you" said my zanpakuto._**

**_"_****_Yea maybe you broke the guys heart and want revenge" added my hollow._**

**_"_****_Jezz I'm so glad that you two are getting along" I retorted to them both._**

**Soul society**

**It had now been about 3 months and with the two scientist working together, they were going to be able to finish in about a month more.**

**"****Now that everyone is present I shall now read off the list of the ones that are going to the shinobi world in a month in a half" said Yamamoto "Soifon, Yoruichi, and Kushina will go to Suna. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and Minato will go to Kumo. Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Asuma will go to Kiri. Shinji, Lisa, and Tobirama will go to Iwa. Hashirama, Itachi, and Urahara will go to Konoha. That just leaves Byakuya, Renji, Neji, and Jiraiya to go to the land of Iron" he said dismissing them.**

**After hearing the news of who will be going to the shinobi world, two devious people were hatching a plan to reunite a broken family.**

**Naruto pov**

**It was great to be home after a month away, but in that month I was able to go to all the other villages enjoying everything with Hinata my wife. **

**"****Say Hina remember how I told you about how I would like for Sauske and Sakura to get together" I said**

**"****Yes and I would also like to see them both happy so what's the plan" this was why I loved her.**

**"****Well why don't we mess with teme's apartment to were Sakura will have to take him in" I said. "But that would mean that we would have to tell grandma Tsunade and Kakashi about the plan to help"**

**"****Sounds good I bet that they will help just to see them happy" she said as I gave her a kiss. "Remind me that I need to see Sakura for a new physical" **

**"****Okay" I said.**

**Sauske pov**

**The first year back in the Leaf was hell. If it weren't for Naruto I bet that I would have killed myself. To make things worse Sakura leaves not that I blame her, I would do the same thing. I'm starting to feel like things are getting back to the way they were before I left. Well not exactly the same but close, the villagers have warmed up to me.**

**I remember a year ago the new elders Choza, and Hinata's father, along with the 5****th**** had called me into a meating of clan leaders and somehow they started to ask when I would get married. At the time I had told them that I intended to die the last, of course they refused. So I told them that when the time comes I will get married, but for now I just want to retie my broken bonds with everyone. To tell the truth at the time all the girls I would ever consider marrying were already in relationships. Hinata with Naruto, Ino with Sai, Tenten was never going to get over Neji, and to my surprise Karin was with Suigetsu. At the time I had completely forgotten about the female in team 7, Sakura. Then I started to think about her, and decided that if I were to end up with anyone it would be a friend, and equal, a partner in life. **

**In these few years she had changed so much that I wasn't sure if it really was her at first. She would make a great wife, mother, and partner. I was glade when she accepted to go out with me. I would have to agree with her that if this doesn't work then I will let her go. I believe that it would be better if I just died as the last of my clan, I wouldn't want my children to have to suffer. **

**But for right now I am with Sakura, I care about her I always did. Before she was just annoying always pushing herself onto me. But she seems different now, maybe because I was still expecting her to be the same and not this women I am with. She was obviously not the same little girl that I left on the bench that day I left. As a child she looked skinny and small, as a teen she was plain looking, and now she's different. She was about the same height maybe a few inches taller. Slender in a healthy way. Long hair that looked darker almost like a lighter shade of red, which surprised me because I could have sworn that it was a bright pink. I also noticed that she was indeed a late bloomer, because the last time that I saw her she barely had curves or boobs. But that all changed now, she now has curves, and good sized breasts. Not big like Tsunade but bigger then what she had before. I could definitely enjoy my time with her.**

**"****Sauske are you going to go to the festival that will be in a month" she said.**

**"****That's right I forgot that you have never gone because you were away" that festival was held on the anniversary of the war in order for everyone to get together.**

**"****I heard that everyone will be there"**

**"****Yea it's the only time that all villages get together, and let their guard down to party. Even the kages get trashed"**

**"****I'm glad that I came back in time to go this time"**

**"****And I hope it's not the last time you go" I said as I leaned in for a kiss. **

**"****I heard that Naruto will be coming back by the end of this week"**

**"****Then that means we will just have to spend more time together before he gets here" I said all though all we ever do I kiss I don't mind. I have told her that I won't pusher her to doing things that she wasn't comfortable with.**

**Sakura pov **

**_"_****_I don't like lying to him" I said to both of my souls _**

**_"_****_Well if you do then he will most likely think that you're crazy" said my hollow_**

**_"_****_Well you could always bend the truth" said my zanpakuto_**

**"****Sauske can I trust you with a secret that only a few know about" I said still in his arms after the kiss.**

**"****Of course you can tell me anything" he said I wish that was true and I could tell him everything.**

**"****Well after I saw that you and Naruto made your peace with your family I decided to do the same" **

**"****What do you mean weren't your parents safe here"**

**"****Yes they were but I'm not their biological daughter" I said.**

**Sauske pov**

**I can't believe what she just said. How could we not notice, but then again she resembled them as a child. But now I could see that she indeed looked nothing like them.**

**"****So did you go to find them" I asked and she looked pained.**

**"****Not exactly, it's complicated but I will tell you everything one day not now. I left to come to term with being different" she said.**

**"****I guess that team 7 really is cursed with family issues" that made her laugh.**

**I won't press her on it I could tell she wasn't ready just yet.**

**"****Thank you, for making me feel better" she said as she gave me a kiss.**

**Sakura pov **

**The whole week we spent it together we trained, we had dinner at each other's homes, even helped kids at the academy. We were now at the gates waiting for Naruto and Hinata. Almost everyone from our class were here and Sauske reverted to being a stoic loner. I felt a bit better now that I told him a bit of my past. Hopefully I never have to tell him the whole truth.**

**"****Hey Sakura I have some good news" said Ino**

**"****And what would that be" **

**"****Sai asked me to marry him" she said while showing me her ring. It was heart shaped and not too extravagant, or too plain, it was perfect for her.**

**"****Wow, congrats" I said hugging her. Man that would be nice to get married.**

**"****Yes thank you ugly" said Sai from behind.**

**"****So when did this happen" I asked**

**"****About two days ago, but we decided to have the wedding next year" she said**

**"****Yes around late spring would be nice" he agreed.**

**"****Sounds nice" at that moment I turned over to Shikamaru and I just couldn't help myself "So when are you going to get Temari to move here"**

**"****What are you talking about" he replied with a blush**

**"****Oh here they come" I said ignoring him.**

**Hinata pov**

**As we got closer to the village I noticed that there were people standing at the gate.**

**"****Hey look everyone is here" Naruto said running towards everyone.**

**The first thing he did was to jump onto Sauske and said "Oh Sauske I didn't want to leave you on your own for so long who knows what trouble you would get into without me"**

**All Sauske said was "You're an idiot" but Naruto took it as an I miss you. **

**The next hour was spent catching up with everyone and at the moment that I saw Sakura alone I decided to speak with her.**

**"****Sakura do you mind if we talked for a bit" I asked.**

**Sakura pov **

**I was surpised to hear Hinata ask for us to talk. But here we were at my office in the research department of the hospital.**

**"****So what's wrong" I asked.**

**"****I would like for you to do some test on me, to see if my suspicion is right" she said.**

**"****Okay, but might I ask what is this suspicion" I asked**

**"****W-well I think t-that I might b-be p-pregnant" she stuttered. I was at a lost I was not expecting this.**

**"****Okay then let's start, when did notice that you might be pregnant" I asked.**

**"****I started to notice around the honeymoon, but I think that it might be longer" she said.**

**"****Okay let me draw some blood an in an hour we will know" I told her.**

**We conversed for a bit just small talk about the places they went. Then I hear the machines signaling it's done.**

**"****Are you ready" I asked her**

**"****I-I guess" she answered**

**"****You have nothing to worry about he loves you" I said as I looked at the results not believing it "Well your right you are indeed with child, and are around 3 months. So by the end of this month you will most likely start to show. Your due date will be around mid-March. Congrats, Hina…" I didn't finish as she fainted most likely it was too much for her.**

**_"_****_You're going to have to step up and either marry or have kids. Because at the rate you're at you'll die a virgin" said my hollow_**

**_"_****_Not funny" I retorted._**

**Soul Society **

**All of those that were going to the Shinobi world were all ready and prepared to go. They were all gathered in front of a makeshift gate much similar to the one that Ichigo first went through.**

**"****Okay listen up everyone. It will take about 5 days to get there so be one your guard" said Kisuke.**

**Disclaimer- still nothing**

**I try to at least make a chap every week, so sorry if it's a bit late let me know what you think.**


	5. Reanimation or real

**Sakura pov **

**After setting Hinata on the couch in the office I went to look for Naruto. To my surprise I found him with everyone at Ichirakus after the war the old man expanded the place to look more like a restaurant. **

**"****Sorry to bother you, but Naruto I need you to come with me to my office" I said in a bored voice.**

**"****Can't it wait, hey I know why don't you join us" he said and then he noticed "Sakura, where's Hinata"**

**"****She fainted in my office, she on the co…" before I knew it he was running out to find her. "Well that went well"**

**"****Wait what's wrong with Hinata" said Ino.**

**"****Nothing she fine" I said as the waiter came around to drop off everyone's bowls. I just happened to help myself to Narutos, and everyone just gave me weird looks. "They will tell you when they are ready"**

**"****What do you mean? Wait are you saying what I think" said Ino getting what I meant and after a few minutes so did Tenten.**

**"****That's to be expected" said Shikamaru his lazy façade never giving away what me and the girls knew.**

**"****What does that mean" said Kiba obviously confused **

**"****Don't worry in a few mins you'll know, so just eat" I said while Sauske gave me a look.**

**After about 15 mins both Naruto and Hinata walked in.**

**"****Guess what guys I'm going to be a dad ya know" an energetic blonde said. **

**"****Congrats man this is great" said Shikamaru.**

**"****No it's not we are going to have little Naruto's and it'll be hell. They better come out like Hinata" said Kiba.**

**After that was said everyone agreed with him. The blonde just pouted and said "At least it's not little Kibas or Sauskes"**

**"****So he's not so dickless after all" said Sai as he got hit by Ino while Naruto and Hinata blushed.**

**"****Good one" said Kiba**

**"****Naruto, don't worry when I have kids I'll make sure they beat yours" Sauske said shocking everyone especially me. I even felt a bit flushed. **

**"****Like that would ever happen you're not even in a relationship" Naruto said as he stared hard at Sauske "Wait are you"**

**"****Maybe, maybe not that not your business" I'm so glad that Sauske just like me wasn't ready to let anyone know about us.**

**"****How are you still single? I get it no one wants to put up with your bad attitude, I feel sorry for whoever has your kids" said the blonde.**

**After Naruto said that Sauske walked up to Hinata and said "I feel sorry for you now you're going to have two kids to take care of"**

**At that almost everyone agreed and laughed at the statement. It was great to see Sauske happy and even joking with everyone that cared about him.**

**"****That's not funny" said the blonde in defeat as he sat down and realized that he forgot about his ramen. "Where's my bowl at guys"**

**"****It was good thanks" I said with a smirk.**

**"****That's not fair" he whined and at that moment the owner came by.**

**"****So I heard that you're going to be a father well in that case I'll give you a free bowl" he said.**

**"****You're the best old man" Naruto said as he stuck out his tongue out at me.**

**Sauske pov**

**Don't get me wrong I'm happy for the blonde idiot, seeing how he's my best friend and all. But I just can't help but to feel a bit jealous. I can't help but to remember how it felt to have a family. Even after all that has happened I can't help but miss Itachi the most, because in the end he tried his hardest to free me. I just wish that I could see him again at least once, I would give anything for another moment.**

**But I am trying to live at least for him for all he's done for me. I will look over future generations to make sure no one has to go through what he did. I know that if he was here he would be proud of the progress I've made since I've been back.**

**Seeing how the whole Uchiha district now belonged to me I decided to tare it all down, and donated about 75% of it to rebuild houses for those who need it and made me an estate were I can live and if I have family they will too. But for now I like to live in an apartment only because it's not finished. The estate will be big enough to house at least 10 people, and that was a lot smaller than the old one but fine for me.**

**I'm hoping that in the future if I do give in and have children I will never let them get a Sharingan, unless it can't be helped. Children, that's another topic that comes up a lot, and I will stick to my decision but maybe in time I will change my mind.**

**Even though Naruto and me are similar I wish that I could be more like him. Unlike him I gave into the darkness with in me and like a light he brought me back and for that I am thankful. It's hard and I'm still adjusting but I can honestly say that I'm genially happy being back. Especially now that I can see that I always had someone to come back to like Sakura, and maybe Naruto.**

**I couldn't help but to look over to Saukra after hearing about Naruto and Hinatas child. I just couldn't help but to wonder how it would feel to be in their place. I now for a fact that if I did have kids with her I would be ecstatic with joy. But would she be okay with that, or would she think that I would just be using her. Either way I would let her know that I always intended to die the last Uchiha with the Sharingan. Yes I can see it now the kids would have her green eyes and my dark hair. But maybe in 2 years from now, because I valued my sleep.**

**Sakura pov**

**It's been about a month since the new weds have been back and in about 2 weeks we will be going to the festival. Hinata has started to show, her baby bump growing. I can't help but to feel jealous, because as pathetic as I am Sauske is the only real relationship I have ever been with. Well there was Kaien but I was going to be forced to marry him, it helped that I ran away before that because he already loved someone. I'm getting to old for this after I kill this new threat I'm having as many kids as I can.**

**_"_****_I'm willing to bet that Sauske can help you with that" said my hollow._**

**_"_****_He will surly provide strong kids" said my zanpakuto_**

**_"_****_I don't even know if it's possible for us to have kids, and I'm willing to bet that it's not possible" I said knowing that I was probably right._**

**Right now all of the shinobi in the village were gathered in one place, for a meeting. I was standing with my team which included Sai.**

**"****Okay listen up people, I called you all in to let you all know that as of tomorrow till the end of the festival. Consider yourself off duty. But as for today I want no papers on my desk by the time its midnight that is your deadline" said Tsunade as she left most likely to visit Shisune at the hospital. Iruka and Shisune had a healthy baby boy that they named Dan after her uncle. Yes it's been 3 months since I've been back, 2 since the wedding, and 1 since we found out about the baby. **

**"****Alright it's about time that we got some time off" said Ino.**

**"****It sure does now no one will bother me" said Shikamaru.**

**"****That's where you're wrong, because we are all going to go to a hot spring" said Ino.**

**"****What are you talking about" I said.**

**"****Well this is the first time that we are all together and I think that we should relax together" she said.**

**"****That does sound nice" I said. "Where is it at exactly?"**

**"****It's in a village about 2 days travel from here, and the best part it's only a few hours away from the festival" said Tenten.**

**"****Sounds good" I said.**

**Naruto pov**

**In this last month I forgot about my plans about getting Sakura and Sauske together. Anyone would forget especially with the news I got. Now I'm going to be a dad and that just made me forget about everything. But this time I'll be on top of things.**

**"****Yea, it'll be fun all of us together again" I said "I'll make the reservation"**

**"****Darling, do tell what are you up to" Hinata said in a low voice.**

**"****Putting my plan into action" I said hoping she would get it.**

**"****Okay then it's settled we leave tomorrow" said Ino.**

**Kisuke pov**

**"****So tell us again why it takes 5 days to reach the Shinobi world" said an annoyed Hitsugaya.**

**"****Well as you can see this gate is like the one that takes you to hueco mundo. But the thing with this one is that it takes so long because we are getting used to the spiritual pressure which is higher than in either the human world or the soul society. And also because of this even regular people are able to see us even in spirt form." I explained. And it was much like that gate were one hade to concentrate to make their own path in nothing.**

**"****So then what are we going to do, because I'm sure that people will freak out if they see any of us there" said Hashirama.**

**"****Don't worry about that my friend I've came prepared. All of you that are from this world will wear a cloak that will hide your presence at least until we explain" I said. "Also it might be a possibility that you're all able to use chakra seeing as you were from this world"**

**"****Just one more question" said Itachi "How do you know all this"**

**"****Well you see when I learned about this world I had a certain person check it out for me" I said.**

**"****And when was this Urahara" said Lisa.**

**"****Well around the time you guys were learning control, there was one that already had control and I sent her. She sent me information but then she quit on me and left" I said just knowing what they were going to say next.**

**"****And who was she" said Byakuya right on queue.**

**"****Before you get mad I have to tell you that this was her choice entirely. At the time that she joined the ranks she helped me research the Hogyaku. I guess you can say that she was the first vizard ever. I argued with her but she said that it was her choice and exposed herself" I explained to everyone but especially him.**

**"****Just come out and say it" Byakuya said impatiently.**

**"****Your cousin, the Kuchiki princess, decided to go on her own after coming back from the Shinobi world. And why I have no idea" I said and it was partly true seeing how I only got contact from her a few years ago. If only Isshin were here to see all this happen.**

**"****Capitan I had no idea that you had more family that was a soul reaper" said Renji.**

**"****You wouldn't seeing how the last time I saw her I was still a child and my father had just died. After that I got into the academy and she was sent to court along with other Nobles. She was then discovered along with the other vizards" Byakuya stated.**

**"****I can also explain that one. Seeing how her hollow was awaken by my Hogyaku, then it's only natural that another Hogyaku's presences would make her go out of control. And it did" I said. "Alright people we are almost there"**

**After a few minutes we landed in a rocky terrain. There were what seemed like root of a tree everywhere, it all just screamed after effect of war. All the shinobi reaper had on the black cloaks.**

**"****What happened here" said Yumichika**

**"****This is where the war happened and were I died" said Neji in a monotone**

**"****You were here right Minato, you and the other Hokage" said Kushina as she observed the after math.**

**"****I was and let me tell you that we left a great kid behind" said Minato **

**"****Alright we will have to find a way to get all the kage together in one place and explain everything to them so that they know that we are no threat" I said as we started to go our ways "and one more thing try not to use and spiritual energy just to be safe, and not alert the enemy if there is one" **

**Sakura pov**

**We were now making our way to the hot spring.**

**"****Naruto are you sure that you got the room right" said Ino**

**"****Hhu… of course don't you trust me" said Naruto with a bored expression. "Look there it is"**

**It looked nice and seeing how this whole town was like a resort it was only natural that there were so many people around. The hot spring resort look so traditional and inviting that I was just ready to take a nap. **

**_"_****_I also bet that you'll use Sauske as a pillow" said my hollow. Can't ever get any peace._**

**"****Alright let me go and get the keys for everyone" said the loud blonde **

**"****Okay so we have about 5 days till the festival starts so till then I say we have some fun" said Ino who was holding on to Sai.**

**"****Alright here you guys go I got the keys" said Naruto as he ran back. He handed one to Ino and Sai. One to Shikamaru and said "keep it down this time when she gets here" making Shikamaru blush. Another one to Tenten then Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Choji. "Hinata this one is ours and….. oopss I messed up" he said only holding one key left that way clearly supposed to be two.**

**I looked at his face and it didn't look like he was sorry. Almost like he meant it. And before I could react Sauske took the key and my hand and said "its fine you idiot we will just share a room right" **

**"****uumm… yea that's fine" I replied a bit embarrassed.**

**Naruto pov**

**Yes my plan is working perfectly and soon my kid will have a playmate maybe.**

**Sakura pov**

**"****Do you think that he knows or is he really that much of an idiot" I said to Sauske now in our room.**

**"****I think he's just an idiot, and I can't help but feel sorry for Hinata that soon she will be taking care of two children" he said as I laughed **

**"****Let's just enjoy this for now then I guess when it's over we will tell them. What do you think" I said as I kissed his cheek. **

**"****I guess it is time after almost what 2 months right" he agreed.**

**"****Also don't forget that after this Kakashi will finally become Hokage" I said really happy for our sensei.**

**"****Yea, that will be weird" he said.**

**Land of Wind (Suna)**

**"****So this is the village hidden by sand" said Soifon obviously not impressed.**

**"****I know that it doesn't look like much but there are good people here" said Kushina from under her hood.**

**"****Halt who goes there" said a guard at the gates.**

**"****Aahh so they can see use, well in that case take us to your leader" Yoruichi then she turned slightly to the other two and said "I always wanted to say that"**

**The guard who still looked at them with suspicion just glared and said "I can't let you"**

**"****What is the matter here" said a new voice.**

**"****Lord Garra, these intruders said that they wanted to see you" said the guard.**

**"****It's fine you go on ahead and join the others that are leaving for the festival" the red head said.**

**"****Are you sure" the guard said**

**"****Yes, I sense no evil, or ill intention from them" Garra said as the other man left. "Now if you will tell me who you ladies are along with your hooded friend"**

**"****Alright but you must have an open mind for our wild story" Garra nodded to what Yoruichi said. "Okay first of all my name is Yoruichi Shihoin, former Capitan of the 2****nd**** division of the then 13 now 14 court guard squads. Also former 22****nd**** head of the Shihoin clan. This is Soi-Feng the now 2****nd**** division Capitan. We are soul reapers from the soul society. Like an afterlife, although some are from that world. We exist to exterminate hollows, while are the souls that were corrupted during their living period. And we are here to investigate because the soul society believes that a higher ranking hollow has come to this world"**

**"****I see but who is this other person with you" Garra said not really getting what they were saying.**

**"****Before we tell you who this is first answer our question do you believe us" said Soi-feng as she pointed to Kushina.**

**"****To tell the truth I felt your presence at the gate but it didn't feel like chakra. But something else, and after hearing this I'm not sure" he answered truthfully.**

**"****In that case let me clarify that the afterlife is real" Kushina said as she took of her hood "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, the fourth Hokages wife, and Naruto's mom ya know" she then took off her hood.**

**Land of water (Kiri)**

**As Hitsugayas team approached the village hidden in the mist, they were met with villagers going out.**

**"****I wonder what's going on" said Rangiku as she looked around. "Man this place seems a bit gloomy with all this mist"**

**"****Focus Rangiku and find out who's the leader here" said an annoyed Hitsugaya, while a hooded Asuma shook his head.**

**After a few minutes of asking around Rangiku comes back with a lady in a blue dress and long red hair.**

**"****Capitan she I found someone that is willing to talk to us" she hollered. **

**"****Rangiku, how do you that she can be trusted" he scolded her.**

**"****But Capitan she said that she knows the leader of this land" she defended.**

**"****Sorry to interrupt but till a few months ago I was the leader of this village" said the lady.**

**"****My apologies then" said the young Capitan.**

**"****For what reason do you need the Mizukage" said Mei.**

**"****Right I'm Capitan Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10****th**** division in the soul society, and this is my lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto-"after an explanation like Yoruichi Mei couldn't believe it.**

**"****This is crazy there is no way that the afterlife is real" she ranted. "And who is this" she pointed to Asuma.**

**"****My name is Asuma Sarutobi one of the people that was brought back here with the reanimation justu in the war" he said.**

**"****Did you say Sarutobi?" she said.**

**"****Yes my father was the 3****rd**** Hokage" he answered.**

**"****It's impossible but I guess the only thing I can tell you is that you're in luck. Only because in a few days there will be a festival for the anniversary of the war and all the kage will be present" she said.**

**"****Just one more thing" Rangiku said "how good is your sake here"**

**"****RANGIKU" Hitsugaya yelled at her.**

**Land of Iron**

**"****Man why didn't I trade places with Kushina. Its ssoo cold" said Jiraiya.**

**Who wouldn't be after all it's always covered in snow. Soon they saw the giant glaciers that stated that they were there. Before they knew it they were surrounded by people in armor.**

**"****We will not let you go any further" one of them said.**

**"****It's alright I will take care of this" said Mifune "Are you samurai as well"**

**"****No we are soul reapers, but in a way I guess we kind of are" said Byakuya bluntly**

**"****There are no such things as soul reapers, especially ones with katana" Mifune said.**

**"****In that case what do you call me" said Jiraiya as he blew his cover, throwing Mifune off guard.**

**"****Is this another reanimation jutsu" Mifune said.**

**"****If it were then I wouldn't be hear seeing how I wasn't in the war" he said "and he wouldn't be here as well" then he pulled off Neji's hood off.**

**"****Wait you died in front of the young Uzumaki kid" Mifune said.**

**"****Allow me to explain" said Neji "this is Capitan Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6****th**** division, he's also 22****nd**** head of his clan. And this is his lieutenant Renji Abari-"after the explaining was over Mifune let it sink in.**

**"****If that is the case then let us go" said Mifune**

**"****Were to exactly" said Jiraiya**

**"****To the festival of course" he answered.**

**Land of Lightning (kumo)**

**"****Wonder if there are any strong opponents in this village" said Kenpachi**

**"****I wonder that myself" said Ikkaku while Yumichika agreed.**

**"****Well if the Raikage is still A then he will most likely like to now the same thing" said Minato from under his hood.**

**"****Yay more people to play with" said Yachiru.**

**The village was true to its name there were clouds everywhere seeing how it's mostly mountain. By the looks of it there weren't many people around. Then all of a sudden a blonde woman appeared with boobs that rivaled Rangiku's.**

**"****What business do you have in the cloud" she said with a cold stare.**

**"****Look Kenny she has big boobs just like shorty's lieutenant" Yachiru pointed out.**

**"****Yes and they are ungraceful" said Yumichika, while Minato just sweat dropped at all of this.**

**"****Look if it were up to me I would just be here for a fight but we have our orders" said Kenpachi "we are soul reapers and are here to investigate a few things around this world. And after this is all over I will fight the strongest in this world and win" **

**"****Couldn't have said it any better myself" agreed Ikkaku.**

**"****Yes, but we didn't even introduced ourselves" said Yumichika "I'm Yumichika, the bold one is Ikkaku, the little girl is Yachiru our divisions lieutenant, and this man is our Capitan"**

**"****I don't care who or what you are, but I cannot let you through" she said with a hand on her short sward. "Especially with someone as suspicious as this one with the hood" then she pointed at Minato.**

**'****They don't know how to speak with people' thought Minato as he removed his hood.**

**"****Allow me to explain" Minato said as he told her about the soul society and there propose for being there.**

**"****You kind of look like the nine tailed brat" she said as she looked at him.**

**"****I hope so I'm his father Minato Namikaze, former fourth hokage" he said.**

**"****I see in that case you will need to travel to a nearby village were all the kage will meet in 3 days" she said as she gave them directions.**

**Land of Earth**

**"****So why don't you and the other just come back to the soul society" said Shinji **

**"****Because we just don't want to" said Lisa with a cold stare.**

**"****Why not" he pestered.**

**"****(Sigh) too many memories" she said as they approached the village "I see were this place gets its name"**

**"****Yes this Village is in the earth but hidden by rocks" said Tobirama as he took notice at all the change over the years.**

**"****Okay so who do we go to" said Shinji and at the same time Tobirama spotted Onoki.**

**"****By explaining to that old man" Tobirama said as he pointed to Onoki.**

**"****Okay" said Shinji as he walked up to Onoki "excuse me but may I have a moment"**

**"****And who are you" Onoki answered.**

**"****I'm Shinji, this is Lisa, and last resort" he said as he pointed the others out and explained.**

**"****And why should I believe you this is crazy" Onoki answered.**

**"****This is a waste of time" said Tobirama as he took off his hood shocking Onoki "So are you helping or what" **

**"****This is insane, and I can't believe that I'm doing this but follow me" Onoki said.**

**"****Next time let him talk" Lisa said as she put Shinji down and followed.**

**Land of fire**

**"****I'm finally home" said Hashirama as he pointed to the mountain "look I'm still there" Itachi just agreed.**

**"****Yes this is quite a village you created" said Kisuke.**

**"****Let's fine my granddaughter" said Hashirama.**

**As they walked through they noticed that most of the people were heading out. But didn't think much of it. All Itachi could think about was that he could see his brother again. As they entered the office they were met with a sleeping Tsunade, with sake on her desk.**

**"****Sorry but I just can't help it" said Hashirama as he woke her up.**

**"****Do as you wish as long as she understands" said Kisuke while Hashirama nodded.**

**"****Who are you" said a startled Tsunade.**

**"****It's me your grandfather" said Hashirama as he took off his hood.**

**"****This is impossible" she said "is this a dream or another reanimation"**

**"****Neither I really am here" Hashirama said as he explained the situation. "Oh that's right this is my lieutenant"**

**At that Itachi took of his hood "Thank you for looking out for my foolish little brother" he said.**

**"****It's the least I could do for you" she answered. "If this is all true then let's head for the festival"**

**"****Why a festival princess" said Hashirama**

**"****Because all the Kage will be there" answered the blonde woman.**

**Disclaimer-nothing**

**Sorry for taking so long, but I just didn't know how to word this chap but its finally done.**

**Review please, and let me know what you think or if I missed anything.**


	6. Reunited

**Pov ? Mine **

**In a large meeting room sat the current kages. From the land of Earth sat Kurotsuchi, the current fourth Tsuchikage. To her left sat Darui from the land of lighting and the current fifth Raikage. To Kurotsuchi's right sat the timid Chojuro, and current sixth Mizukage. To his right sat Garra, still holding his title of fifth Kazekage. Last is Hokage in training Kakashi soon to be sixth. Before any of them could start the meeting Mifune entered with him Tsunade, Samui, Mei, Onoki, and A followed.**

**"****I believe that we have an issue that needs to be discussed as soon as possible" said Mifune getting everyones attention.**

**"****Like what" said a timid Chojuro.**

**"****He is correct there is something more important to discuss before the festival starts" said Garra.**

**"****If the former kage are here then it must be serious" said Kurotsuchi giving them all her attention.**

**Meanwhile in another room…**

**"****Aright people we need to decided what we are doing from here on out" said Kisuke getting everyone's attention.**

**"****Are we going to be able to meet everyone" said Minato as Kushina agreed with him. They were both very excited to see their son again.**

**"****We really shouldn't, seeing how you're all dead in this world and the fact that we are trying to close the tare so that no one gets in or out of this world. But the old man never said anything against it so do as you please" said Kisuke**

**"****I don't think that it's a good idea" said Yoruichi with most of the captains agreeing.**

**"****I don't see why not I mean after all this they might not see each other again. Plus they might be able to help" said Hitsugaya.**

**"****Well as long as you don't reveal too much that it will put them in danger" said Soifong.**

**"****Then the only idiot that we will have to watch is my brother" said Tobirama as he looked to Hashirama.**

**"****That's a bit mean" said Hashirama acting like he was hurt.**

**"****Thank you, this really means a lot to us" said Neji bowing. Just then someone opened the doors.**

**"****They told me to come and get you, I'm Samui" said Samui**

**"****I still don't like the fact that she looks like Rangiku that it's sickening" said Yumichika disgust showing on his face.**

**"****And what is that supposed to mean" said Rangiku **

**"****Why must you two always fight over stupid things like this? So what if she has big boobs like Rangiku" said Ikkaku**

**"****If you think they are big then you should see Tsunade" said Jiraiya**

**"****I don't think this is a good time for that especially seeing how her grandfather is here" said Minato from the back**

**"****Drop it already and let's go" said Hitsugaya.**

**Back in the meeting room**

**"****This is hard to believe, I mean soul reapers and other worlds" said Kurotsuchi still impassive about the whole ordeal.**

**"****That doesn't matter seeing how they are on their way here now" as Garra said that the doors opened to weird looking people in black clothing.**

**"****We have talked it over and if you want our help we will abide" said Mifune.**

**"****Thank you, and also some would like to ah… be reunited with loved ones" said Urahara as he gestured to the former shinobi.**

**"****I think that would be wonderful" said Tsunade as she looked to her fallen comrade, grandfather, but mostly to Narutos parents.**

**"****What do you say about some sake later" said Jiraiya to Tsunade.**

**"****Sounds good, what do you think Kakashi" said Minato.**

**"****It's good to see you Sensei, Naruto will be happy to see you both" said Kakashi adding "plus there is some good news that he has to tell you"**

**"****As long as he is doing fine we are happy" said Kushina.**

**"****I can assure you that he is very well and happy" said Garra.**

**"****Neji, Hinata will also have some good news for you as well" said Tsunade with a glint in her eyes. After seeing that glint Neji began to wonder if he will like the 'good news' that his cousin will give him.**

**"****I almost forgot congratulations Asuma you're now a father" said Kakashi with a smile or a closed eye.**

**"****T-that's right I almost forgot, thank you" Asuma replied with tears in his eyes.**

**"****Yes I delivered a healthy baby girl" said Tsunade letting the news sink in.**

**"****Hey look Rangiku looks like you got some completion after all" said Ikkaku as he looked at Tsunade.**

**"****What do you mean, by that" she answered completely oblivious.**

**"****You couldn't be any more right my friend" said Jiraiya "and they both love sake"**

**"****Well in that case if it's alright with you why don't we go and form a bond over sake" said an overly joyed Rangiku to Tsuande.**

**"****RANGIKU, we are here on official orders" said Hitsugaya.**

**"****Oh… Captain we should bond first" she whined.**

**"****It might be a good idea" all eyes fell on Itachi not knowing what to do.**

**"****Your right and it's good to see the leaf's best shinobi here" said Kakashi.**

**"****So are we going for sake" said Rangiku.**

**"****The festival starts in about an hour or so. But before it starts we would like to introduce you all to everyone so they know what is going on and don't mistake you for enemies" said Mifune.**

**"****That means that me and my little princess can catch up till we can hit some games and gamble" said Hashirama earning himself a smack on the head by his brother.**

**"****Idiot" Tobirama hissed at his elder brother.**

**"****I guess I believe now" said Kurotsuchi**

**"****Just how many people will attend this festival" said Soifong.**

**"****All the villages, that's why they were all empty" said Tsunade, then turned to Naruto's parents "you both have an amazing child" **

**"****Thank you, I wish that we could have been there for him but for now we will" said Kushina while Minato nodded in agreement.**

**"****I bet that he would still be the same" said Kakashi.**

**"****By the way, how long have you been hokage" Minato asked Kakashi.**

**"****To tell the truth I'm only about to start" Kakashi confessed.**

**"****Well congratulations" said the former blond hokage.**

**Meanwhile a few miles from the hot spring…**

**"****I'm curious has something happened between you and your new roommate" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.**

**"****Just about the same thing with you and the Kazekage's sister" he answered coyly. **

**"****I knew it your both together" said Naruto luckily they were about a mile in front of the girls so they weren't able to hear.**

**"****I never said that, just like how Shikamaru isn't with that girl" Sasuke said making the blond confused.**

**"****Well about that… I asked her to marry me" said Shikamaru like it was no big deal, and the news made all the guys stop walking and looked at him.**

**"****Are you sure about that, I mean that's Temari were talking about" said a worried Kankuro.**

**"****As troublesome as it sounds yes I'm sure" he answered**

**"****So seeing as Shikamaru has confessed what about you Sasuke" said Naruto with excitement **

**"****Not sure" was all he said leaving the blonde flabbergasted.**

**"****Well in that case I'm going to ask Ino to marry me during the fireworks. I read in a book that girls like that" said Sai making everyone sweat drop.**

**"****Well someone had to" said Choji while munching on some chips**

**"****Being married isn't so bad" said the blonde**

**"****So what's it going to be after all" said Kiba.**

**"****We find out when we get back home" said an overly joyed blonde.**

**"****As long as they are not like you I think we're fine" said Sasuke, earning a glare from Naruto and nods of agreement from the others**

**A few miles behind…**

**"****Hinata you look so pretty especially with your baby bump" said Tenten looking at a blushing Hinata in her indigo kimono with red spiral patterns.**

**"****Thank you" Hinata answered "you look pretty also" Tenten was in a green Kimono with what looked like black fans.**

**"****We all do" said Ino in her blue kimono with a white flower pattern. She the turned to Temari "I mean you made Shikamaru practically drool, what's that all about"**

**"****Well I guess soon everyone will know, but we're getting married" said a blushing Temari in her purple kimono with crescent moons adoring the bottom, then she added "ohh… I still haven't told him but I'm pregnant"**

**"****Congratulations" said Sakura in her red kimono with pink flowers everywhere. The other girls also congratulated her while Ino decided to butt in.**

**"****Sooo, Sakura how is Sasuke if you know what I mean" said the blonde in blue winking at a blushing Sakura.**

**"****We are just friends" was all she could say, not convincing the girls.**

**"****I was wondering the same thing" said Tenten with Temari agreeing.**

**"****Really nothing, he's a good friend" Sakura answered not being able to look them in the eyes.**

**"****Your lying forehead" said Ino as she poked Sakura on the forehead.**

**"****Just tell us already we'll now eventually" said Temari while Tenten nodded in agreement.**

**"****O-okay, well since Naruto's wedding" she confessed.**

**The girls just looked at her in shock letting what she said sink in. They thought that it was just like a resent thing not a thing that's been going on for a while. Maybe just maybe it's longer.**

**"****WHAT" they all screamed out at her making even the boys stop and run to them.**

**"****W-what happened is something wrong, is there a threat, is the baby alright" said a worried Naruto to Hinata.**

**"****No Sakura was just telling us something that shocked us" said Temari being the first to recompose herself. What Temari said made Sakura blush hard knowing that this was coming but not this soon.**

**"****And what would that be" said Kiba looking at Sakura.**

**"****W-well I um…" she couldn't say it with everyone looking at her so she went to Sasuke and looked at him and tried again. "We are together" she then proceeded to hug him. Sasuke was in shock at first but then hugged her back.**

**"****WHAT" or "I KNEW IT" could be heard from the others.**

**"****Well seeing as we are getting everything out in the open, Shikamaru and I are getting married and I'm pregnant" that last statement made Shikamaru and Kankuro freeze.**

**"****Welcome to fatherhood" said Naruto as he hit Shikamaru out of shock.**

**While everyone talked about babies and Temari tried to snap her brother out of shock, Sakura felt something spiritual. It felt almost like an invitation that was drawing her in, she knew that she shouldn't go, but she wanted to get rid of this new enemy without revealing who she really is to everyone. So she did the only thing that she could think of, to fight him.**

**"****Hey, guys go on without me I forgot something at the hot spring" she told them **

**"****I can go with you" offered Sasuke.**

**"****Thank you but its fine plus I need to use the bathroom" she lied.**

**"****Just hurry back or you'll miss the whole thing" said Naruto as he dragged Sasuke towards the festival.**

**Sakura pov**

**'****Why now of all times would he decide to show' I thought to myself.**

**_'_****_Hopefully he just wants to enjoy the festival'_****said my bleached look alike.**

**'****_It somehow feels different this time'_**** said my zanpakuto.**

**'****Different how' I asked her **

**'****_I don't know how to describe it but it's a feeling I get and not a good one. Almost like the calm before the storm'_**** she answered**

**'****Let's just hope that we can find out who this guy is' I said to the both of them as I jumped from branch to branch.**

**Pov? Mine again**

**Everyone from every village were gathered in one location to celebrate one of the greatest victories in shinobi history. The whole village lit up with life, people from every village were reconnecting and catching up. While others were beginning their lives together. In the middle of the festival village stood a stage were the kages were getting ready to speak.**

**"****Welcome everyone to the 4****th**** festival" said Tsunade**

**"****At this time let's take a moment to remember those loved ones that we lost" said Garra taking in a moment of silence "This year we have some guests that we would like for all of you to welcome" he then let Kisuke take over.**

**"****Hello, I'm Kisuke Urahara from the soul society. As alarming and crazy as this might sound we are soul reapers" he the gestured to the other while the former shinobi were once again hooded. "Don't worry were here on official ordered to close a gap that has opened between our two world"**

**"****How do we know that you not just an enemy" someone from the crowd shouted.**

**"****You don't" Kisuke answered bluntly making everyone sweat drop.**

**"****Let me explain" said Yoruichi as she pushed Kisuke of the stage "We are only here to find a way to close the tare or gap in between our two worlds. If we leave it open then more of you're ah… dearly departed will end up in our world when they aren't supposed to"**

**"****Alright then show us some prof" shouted Naruto from the crowd make everyone sweat drop.**

**"****Shut it they seem like bad new idiot" Shikamaru hissed at Naruto.**

**'****That's my son alright' thought Kushina.**

**"****Well now why don't you believe me little boy" said Yoruichi finding him amusing.**

**"****Because… well it just sounds crazy" he said **

**"****Oh… why don't I just kill you to see if you end up in the soul society" as she said this she flash stepped in front of him catching him off guard, making everyone hold their breaths. "Just kidding"**

**"****S-see your crazy" he stuttered out.**

**Not being able to contain herself anymore Kushina flash stepped in front of her son, smacked him on the head and screamed out "THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK honestly" **

**"****Calm down" said Minato as he appeared next to her.**

**"****H-hey I now those voices" said Naruto as he looked up with wide eyes "Mom, dad"**

**"****Believe me now kid" said Yoruichi "And you two I was getting to your reintroductions but whatever"**

**Kushina and Minato then proceeded to taking off the hoods and hugged the still shocked blonde.**

**"****Wait is this real or am I just crazy" asked Naruto**

**"****No I can assure you that this is very real" said Neji as he appeared next to Hinata.**

**At Neji's appearance the Konoha 12 stood in shock, until Hinata hugged him.**

**"****I'm so glad to see you" she cried.**

**"****Oh… that's right" Naruto said as he took Hinata's hand "Mom, dad this is Hinata my wife. And I'm going to be a dad ya know"**

**"****EHH" both his parents and Neji was the only thing that they were able to say out of shock.**

**"****I'm too young to be a grandma" cried the red head.**

**"****Kushina, look now we have a daughter as well" said Minato as he hugged Hinata.**

**"****You're right, welcome to the family" Kushina said as she joined the hug.**

**"****Take good care of my cousin or as you can clearly see I will come ba…" was all Neji could say before he was tackled to the ground by his team mates.**

**"****I'm wondering who else is here" said Shikamaru as he and the other have recovered.**

**"****Well the first and second hokage, me, these two, Master Jiraiya, Asuma sensei, and Itachi" everyone froze and looked at Sasuke.**

**"****It's good to see that you're all together" said Asuma as team 8 jumped on him they lead him to Kurenai as they caught up on the missing years.**

**Sasuke felt a presence behind him, all he saw was a hooded person slowly taking the hood off. "It's been awhile little brother" said Itachi as Sasuke cried as he begged for forgiveness.**

**"****I-I'm so sorry you told me to protect the leaf and I tried to destroy it" he said.**

**"****I told you already that I would love you no matter what" said Itachi while he poked his younger brother on the forehead while smiling.**

**"****Wait you said that pervy sage was her too, so where is he" Naruto asked while looking around for him. Then he realized were he might be and decided to look for him later.**

**"****So where do you think that she's at" said Yoruichi in a hushed voice to Kisuke.**

**"****That's what I'm wondering as well" he answered.**

**"****Alright people we have all night to catch up with each other so let's have fun. I mean it is a festival right" said Hashirama earning a smack from his brother and cheers from everyone else.**

**Just as everyone was starting to calm down just about all the shinobi and all the soul reapers felt something coming. To the far left they heard explosions and buildings were falling to the ground. Most of the villagers ran to hind, others stood their ground to find out what was going on. It was getting closer with the sound of destruction. Everyone held their breaths as something or someone landed hard a few feet in front of trained shinobi and reapers who were ready to fight. As the smoked cleared all they could make out was pink hair.**

**"****Sakura, is that you" said Byakuya as he stared at her like she was an illusion. At that moment a hooded masked man took advantage of Sakuras brief distraction to reach into her soul, making her scream as she tried to pull the hand out of her chest. But the damage was already done he now held in his hand her hollow mask. The manifested form of her power, he then kicked her unconscious body towards Byakuya.**

**"****When she wakes up tell her I said thank you for helping me" said the hooded masked man.**

**Disclaimer- still nothing.**

**A/n **

**It has come to my attention that I have been misspelling Sasuke's name.**

**Let me know what you think. Please review**


End file.
